


lemon drops

by schuywalker



Series: tumblr prompts (2014-2015) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuywalker/pseuds/schuywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky Barnes, history teacher, asks Clara Oswald on a date.</p><p>(Written for the "Send me a pairing and an AU setting and I'll write you a three-sentence fic" prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lemon drops

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely smauglovesnaps on tumblr. posted there also. this was supposed to be a three-sentence-fic, but I got carried away. (it's really short.) 
> 
> also because I have this weird headcanon that Bucky loves lemon drops.

It all started with the candy bowl in the teacher’s lounge. Mr. Barnes, the sophomore history teacher, was always sitting near it, grading papers and absently picking the lemon drops out.

Clara, head of the English department, hoped he didn't notice her there. Little did she know that he did. He had made the habit of leaving her obnoxious(ly endearing) notes underneath it, like **Miss Oswald, Los Campesinos said it best — You! Me! Dancing! Saturday night? x Bucky**

and **You can’t avoid me forever, we have a faculty meeting tomorrow :)** and it wasn't long before she spelled out **yes** on top of the folder he left there. In lemon drops.


End file.
